


Just a little Sabriel

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel surprises us all, Dean doesn't like Gabriel, Gabriel's confession, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sam does, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is left alone and is ready to catch a few z's when Gabriel shows up. And then Cas and Dean come back from their little thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut. Sorry if I'm not the greatest. I tried. I did this a long time ago and I was going through some old file and I found this! I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.

It's just Sam, and he is loving it. No Dean barking orders at him like a drill sergeant. No Castiel with heavenly missions to track down missing weapons of the ethereal motherland. No Bobby bitching at him of the loss of the usage of his legs. Just peace and quiet. The tall, broad shouldered Winchester laid sprawled on the couch of their motel room like a St. Bernard puppy. Maybe he could catch a few minutes of sleep. Sam smiled fondly and cuddled with an extra pillow, closing his eyes. He liked that idea. He lets his body sink into the couch, the old and worn out cushions bending and contorting to satisfy his curves and bulk. The smell of aged cotton lulls him like a mother's tender singing and he's about to drift off.

But that's not how life works in Winchesterworld.

There's a flapping of wings and Sam's eyes snap open. His hand flies out, snatching an angel blade from the counter. 

"Relax Samsquatch, it's just your favorite archangel."

Sam sighs. "What do you want now Gabriel?"

Gabriel puckers his lips. "Aww c'mon moose. That's no way to treat me."

Sam's annoyed. "I'm tired, I just got off a case not even ten minutes ago, and I had the motel room to myself, I want to sleeeep."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah Gabe. So go away, please."

There's a long pause and Sam almost thinks he left when Gabriel shakes his head saying "na. I like it better when you beg"

Sam grumbles something in his throat, sitting up. He runs a hand across his face and through his hair, rubbing the sleep away. The angel blade is still in his other hand. Sam's gaze falls onto the blade and he contemplates stabbing the irritating angel with it. 

Gabriel scoffs. "I wouldn't even try bucko," he said having read Sam's thoughts. "Many have tried and all have failed."

"Don't tempt me Gabriel. I have many reasons to kill you."

The angel rolled his eyes. "You couldn't kill me. Ya love me too much!"

"Whatever you say Gabe."

The archangel smiles, then walks over to Sam, taking a seat on the couch next to him. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

Gabriel scoots closer to the young Winchester, his hand suspiciously getting closer to Sam's

Sam gives Gabriel a questionate look, as he does towards the creeping hand, but doesn't move away. Gabriel flips his hair back. Sam blinks, catching the sweet smell of his body. Sam bites his bottom lip. God he's so sexy. Sam had thought this of Gabriel since he first met him, back a long, long time ago on a case. Sam initially wasn't drawn to the company of men, but later gained to like the company of them, in a more...intimate level. Since his relationships with female didn't work out so well. 

Sam knows though, that Gabriel can't be his. For one, Dean hates his guts. Sam did too, for a while. After all, he did kill Dean over 100 times. Sam was always the more forgiving of the duo, so he forgave Gabriel. And he understood why Gabriel did all those things to them, a long time ago. But it just couldn't be. Sam really liked Gabriel, and Sam knew that he could put Gabriel in danger. 

He can relate to the archangel. They had both ran away from home because they were different. Both of them were trying to avoid themselves, and the violence that was supposed to be their destinies. Gabriel didn’t want to have to fight against other angels. Sam didn't want to hunt anymore. Both of them had tried to redeem themselves after all the death and chaos they had caused to their loved ones, to innocents. 

Gabriel turns his head to face him and Sam feels himself get hard. His sun-through-whiskey eyes study Sam's face. The curtains flutter on the wall as a spring breeze cuts through the open window, making the sunlight and shadows coming through seem to flutter on Gabriel's face and perfectly define his handsomeness, which doesn't help Sam one bit. Quickly and discreetly, he covers his crouch with a hand. It seems Gabriel didn't notice this. 

"Sammich, do you ever feel like..."

Sam gazed at the angel with new found concern. 

Gabriel turns away, taking interest in the rug on the pinewood floor. Strands of his caramel hair cover his face. Sam applies pressure to his excited cock, the Winchester not wanting Gabriel to see his colt in his pocket popping out. The archangel doesn't express noticing the action. He clasps his hands in front of him and takes a deep breath, pushing it out a straw. This is hard to tell Sam. "...you really like somebody--I mean like love somebody--and you want to show them...but you don't wanna get rejected?"

Gabriel faces Sam and now his boner is getting painful in his jeans. Sam's upper lip twitches. The archangel is not helping Sam from getting too close to him. He has to get away. Get up and run, go as far as his long legs could get him, at least until he could think this out. Gabriel's tongue slowly drags across his lips. But his body thought otherwise. The sexual tension is too much to bear and he snaps, basically attacking Gabriel, tackling him and pinning him to the couch. 

Gabriel opened his mouth in surprise and Sam seizes the chance and starts kissing him, messy and all saliva. Gabriel panics and squirms underneath him, surprised at the sudden change in Sam's demeanor. He tries pushing the massive horny monster who calls itself Sam Winchester and he manages to lift him off his lips, a hand holding Sam up at his chest. Sam hovers above him, a bit angry that he wasn't forcing his tongue down Gabriel's throat at this moment, close enough to share the air and Gabe searches his face. He gasps a little when the lump in Sam's pants brushes against his thigh, his suspicions confirmed. The archangel smiles devilishly and wiggles his eyebrows. "Two can play at that game."

His whiskey eyes flash and he swoop up to meet Sam's soft lips, passionately kissing him. 

It turns from cute to fucking erotic fiery passion in the matter of mere seconds as the two start an epic battle of the tongues, exchanging saliva, and whispers of tastes of their breath. They rock back and forth, rubbing themselves against each other. The friction causes them to basically lose their common sense as both of them try to gain the most access. Gabe's hands card through Sam's chocolate hair. His fingers latch on as he pulls Sam even closer.

When Sam manages to pull away to get some air, his lungs scream goddammit because Gabriel yanks him back and steals it all from him. Their kisses are hot and sloppy. Sam bites Gabe's bottom lip, managing to slip some air into his lungs. Gabriel smiles and chuckles then pops Sam's bottom lip in and out of his mouth. They continue rocking into each other and Gabriel gets harder in his pants as Sam does this thing with his tongue. Sam growls into Gabriel's mouth and the archangel snarls back, kneading his body into Sam with more force. 

Sam throws himself back and Gabe pushes forward and they fall onto each other--now Gabriel's on top. His hands wind under Sam's shirt and begin to brush against his toned stomach. Damn. Gabriel counts a six-pack, but there might even be an eight-pack for all he knows. Gabe takes note to check it out. His hand runs over Sam's ribs. Sam giggles and squirms. Gabriel cuts short and drags his fingertips down his ribs again and gets the same response. Gabriel himself wants to laugh because his Moose is fucking ticklish and is that not adorable as hell?

Sam looks up at Gabriel's scrambled hair, wild eyes and kiss-swollen lips and the electricity around them crackles, Sam panting. The angel catches the sight of his cherry red mouth and goes freaking crazy, making out with him again. Sam moans in pleasure, which is embarrassing as hell but he can't help himself because it all feels so damn good. Gabriel exits his mouth and begins pecking and licking his powerful neck and Sam shivers, the moistness of his angel's tongue on his neck sending chills up the Winchester's spine. Sam somehow sits up and frowns at the amount of clothing they both have on and makes it his mission to strip Gabriel of his clothes. 

"Whoa Sam," Gabriel says as Sam starts undoing Gabriel's jeans. He unzips his fly and begins literally tearing the fabric off his legs. Gabriel frowns, a little scared of the sex-driven man, when he hears his jeans rip. Sam's slides the pants down, at least what's left of them, and Gabriel kicks off his pants.

Gabriel has an eat-shit grin on as Sam's hands slide up his legs suggestively and closes his eyes as they rub along his thighs. Gabriel feels Sam's hand cup him under his boxers and he gasps. Gabriel looks down at Sam, who is sliding down Gabe's low-riding boxers. Gabriel moans as Sam envelopes Gabriel's cock with his wet mouth and began to suckle him. It doesn't take too long for Gabe to start breathing harder. 

"Sam, Sam," he pants, his back arching, hips rolling forward as Sam intensifies his suction and damn Gabriel is getting high off this. Gabriel's hands bury into Sam's hair and he pulls himself more into Sam. Sam can taste hints of the archangel's come that leak from his faucet and it's driving him nuts. He needs more to fill his addiction. Sam begins coaxing with his teeth, working them at the head then up the shaft. A strange sound crackles from the archangel's throat. 

"Harder, harder Sam," Gabe orders, his voice deeper and gruffer with lust, and Sam giggles in his throat at the desperation in his voice. His dick jumps a little higher in his really really constricting pants at the thought that he's making an angel beg. Gabriel's fingernails scratch at Sam's scalp, as he works even harder. It hurts Sam, but he's masochistic after all. The pains fire Sam up even more. 

With a scream of Sam's name on his kiss-swollen lips and a bolt of pure white ecstasy slashing through his brain Gabriel comes hot and warm into Sam's mouth and Sam hungrily laps up the sweet nectar down to the last drop. 

Sam barely has time to remove his mouth when he's flung into the wall. The archangel's massive strength takes his breath away. He watches as Gabriel slowly stalk his way to him and just about creams his pants because he's sooo motherfucking sexy but he manages to hold on, digging his fingernails into his palm to hold himself back. 

Gabriel's eyes are dark and needy and only the thinnest band of his creamy eyes can be seen. His soft, sweet lips are curled back in a very unangelic grin. His hair is bed headed and oh fuck Sammy just creamed a little in his brand new jeans. Gabriel pins him to the wall and begins kissing Sam again. His head spins as he can taste himself on Sam's tongue and he begins to card his hands on the Winchester's body again. The hunter gasps as Gabriel plays with his nipples, pinching them between his fingers and grinds his rock-hard cock on his leg. Sammy blinks and is confused when the room seems to drop in temperature. He looks down and shrieks to find himself completely naked. "Gabriel!"

The angel in question throws out his iconic sideways smirk and wiggles his eyebrows. "I play by my rules Samamader."

Then the angel is on his knees and Sam almost died because of those god forsaken eyes of his! They look up at him, dark and dangerous but innocent. Gabriel smiles evilly and he can see that his brother's the Devil. Sam knows that Gabe isn't going to do innocent things to him. And it turns him on.

He starts low, licking his way up Sammy's long legs. Sam groans, the feeling of Gabriel's perverted tongue pleasurable as fuck. It crawls up to his knee and Gabriel pauses. He eyes it, thinking of the inappropriate things he could do to them. From his Vitruvian man position on the wall Sam opens his mouth to speak but WHAM! Gabriel's mouth is on his knee. A sharp cry of delight and surprise is Gabriel's response to the hickey he just left on Sam. He lays on a soggy lick, leaving it slippery with saliva. Sam purrs as Gabriel gets higher. 

He reaches the cock. Gabriel takes it in his hands, making Sam shudder. The archangel grins largely. Gabe just got his Christmas present. He begins slowly, lightly tickling the excited genitalia with his fingertips. Sam whimpers, eyelids fluttering. Gabriel speeds up the pace, stroking it hard. Moose digs his fingers into the wall, the euphoria sending him up the wall. 

Life never felt so good.

Sam feels a bubbling sensation in his abdomen and recognizes he needs to release. He holds back, biting the inside of his cheek. Gabriel notices. "It's okay kiddo. You don't need to hold back on me."

A little of Sam's come trickles into the archangel's hand and Gabe smirks. 

That's when Gabriel took him in. Sam gasps, eyes widening and pupils dilating. Gabriel twirled him in his mouth, tongue tapping him wildly. Sam's breathing picks up as Gabriel works him and honestly, he feels great. Not great, on top of the world.

"G-Gabe," Sam stuttered. 

The archangel looks up at Sam and the corners of his mouth curve for a smile. Playing hard to get huh? Gabriel can play hard ball too. He snaps down on Sam hard, teeth biting down.

The Winchester threw his head back and screamed, drowning Gabriel in his dick juice.

Gabriel stands up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Sam is a shuddering wreck, reeling from his high. Gabriel gets close, their lips almost touching. 

Sam pounces on Gabriel, plunging his tongue into his mouth. The raging couple kiss furiously, stumbling around at their sheer force they applied to one another. They bump into the back of the couch and Sam pushes his tongue into his archangel "friend's" throat. Gabriel, on the bottom, places a firm hand on the Winchester's chest, pushing back with his body and soul. Sam is flipped and now it's him with his back arched at an almost impossible angle, fighting for balance and dominance. Sam can taste remnants of himself on Gabriel's soft, candy-sweetened, kiss-swollen lips and he couldn't get enough. It was like he was trying to fill a cup but the cup was cracked, contents leaking out before it could be filled.

They manage to pull away from one another, breathing like they had both run a 5K. 

"Do you want to take this to a bed," Gabriel questioned, some pretty nasty thoughts of this certain Winchester forming in his head.

Sam grinned like Satan in a firework shop. (Gabe made the mistake of actually taking Satan to a firework shop.) "I thought you'd never ask."

The archangel licked his lips and grabbed Sam's hand, leading him to the bed. 

They hadn't even made it passed the door when Sam smacked/push/threw Gabriel by the ass, flinging him onto the bed. Sam was on him in an instant, aggressively kissing him and Sam covered him with his sweaty body. Gabe moaned softly. Sam finally took off Gabe shirt, with the help of the archangel himself. 

Now they could get down to business.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Meanwhile, Dean and Cas were driving in the Impala, Dean driving, Cas at shotgun. In the angel's hand was a weapon of Heaven's mass destruction. It was a staff. Not Moses's staff, but a different staff. Castiel studied it in his hands, feeling it glow as he brushed his fingers on the beautiful gold casing.

Dean cast a downward glance at the staff. "Hell of a lot of heat that was on that thing." After all, they had been attacked by at least half a dozen angels. Angels that were highly trained Heavenly soldiers. "What does it do?"

Cas rubbed his hand on the dark, obsidian stone encrusted at the top. It glowed brighter and Cas winced. "It resurrects the deceased."

Dean glared at the staff with newfound interest. He opened his mouth to speak but Cas cut in first. "But it requires a heavy fine, Dean. The one who uses the staff of Hades dies. It's not really resurrection, but more like exchanging places."

Cas moved his hand away and the staff dimmed, but it still held a glow by the angel's presence. "Imagine what would happen if this staff had fallen into the wrong hands."

"So the angel squad back there were on our side?" Dean huffed. "That's a strange way to say 'hey' to your friends."

Castiel drilled his brilliant blue eyes into Dean. "Dean, this staff can raise any soul who's died. Any soul."

Dean looked away from the angel and the staff. 

Castiel wondered what Dean was thinking. He could easily read his mind, but Cas felt like that invaded privacy. Not like he hadn't before, the invading privacy part. The angel of the Lord put the staff away on the folds of his characteristic tan trench coat. "It's good that we found it when we did."

Dean grinned. "Score this good deserves a celebration."

Castiel eyed Dean questionably. "Where are we going?"

"Bar. A good old-fashioned alcohol-filled bar. I need a drink."

"You realize that I can't get drunk."

"I'll find a way."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
11:47 p.m

Dean laughed as he and Cas left the bar. Castiel glared at the Winchester, frowning and squinting like he did when he didn't understand something. "What's so funny?"

Dean laughed again as he fumbled for Baby's keys. "What's so funny is that you barely manage five minutes before you manage to piss off half the freaking bar." He pulled the car keys out of his pocket and stuck them into the locks of each of the doors, unlocking them. Cas watched, the exasperation clear in his eyes. "The man challenged me to an alcohol-induced-battle-of-the-wits. It's not my fault he was trying to impress the female that accompanied him. If you ask me, I think that he was a bottom-feeding low life who was desperate for attention and idiotically challenged the wrong being to a drink off."

The older Winchester chuckled as he and Cas jumped into the jet black '67 Chevrolet Impala. He turned the keys in the ignition and pulled away. Soon they were flying down the highway again, on their way back to their motel room. "With all that whiskey, beer, scotch and vodka that was on the table, you should be dead of alcohol poisoning.

"Dean for one, I'm an angel of the Lord. I don't feel the normal affects of alcohol consumption at an excessive amount, not unless I am very, very weak and low on Grace. Secondly, I wouldn't be criticizing. You can probably consume more than most angels of the lower levels of the Host of Heaven could."

Dean beamed and it was enough to make Castiel smile softly. He couldn't stay angry at that face. "What you call alcohol, I call vitamins." 

They drove in silence for a while, dwelling in their own little thought bubbles. Dean drove with one hand. One on the wheel, one on his knee. Dean broke the silence. "That's the most I've laughed in a long time."

The Winchester turned to Castiel and the sight was perfect. The moonlight falling perfectly on his perfect face, sculpting his features, making his skin glow softly. The pools of silky dark green eyes caught the light and they sparked. Wow. Father had made a truly beautiful creature. "Thank you, Cas." 

Dean said it lightly, but Cas knew Dean meant it. Castiel took it to heart and he itched to show him his new gratitude. "It was," he said, slipping his hand in Dean's own. The Winchester stared at the motion, then looked up at Cas he couldn't help being a little awestruck. His eyes, his so damn blue eyes captured the moonlight, reflecting and absorbing it at the same time. Castiel's ivory skin glowed, the silver moonbeams highlighting his pink lips. Angel thing? His black windblown hair fanned across his face. "-my pleasure Dean."

They were locked in an intense gaze. Dean turned away, one, feeling something that wasn't normal for Dean Winchester and two, he had to watch the road so they didn't veer off the road.

But their hands still stayed intertwined.

They remained hand-holding up until they pulled into the parking lot. Their fingers fell apart as they climbed out of the Impala. Dean cleared his throat and Castiel could feel his cheeks blush. Had he taken it too far as to hold the Winchester's hand? After all, Dean Winchester wasn't the one for the cute stuff.

Castiel pondered this as he followed Dean up to their motel room. Dean pounded on the door. "Sammy! Sammy, we're back! Open up!"

No response.

"Perhaps he is sleeping," Castiel voiced.

Dean grumbled something in undertone, something about "Sam," and "little bitch." Dean hammered on the door again and Cas looked around at the other rooms, wondering how long it would take before an angry neighbor charged at them with a baseball bat. "Sam, open the goddamn door!"

No response.

Dean dug into his pocket and fished out a spare key to the room. Still grumbling, Dean unlocked the door then pushed it open. It creaked open, loud and ominous like those you'd find in a haunted house. It was dark and quiet. Dean exchanged a look to Cas, then pulled out his gun. Too quiet for Dean's liking.

The two crept in, softly touching the floor to not make any noise. 

"Sammy," whispered Dean questionably.

There came a small shuffle and the turning of sheets. 

"Sam," Dean hissed, anger lacing his soft voice. "Sam that you?"

Dean and Cas were met with sleepy sigh. They exchanged glances again and the sound of a body shifting made Dean hold up his finger for silence. 

They crept closer to the source of the sounds. Cas' foot bumped into clothes and Dean turned. His face was a mask of confusion as Cas held up an olive jacket. It was way to small for Sam, especially with those shoulders of his. Dean squinted. That jacket looked vaguely familiar.

There was a flash and Dean swung his arm, pointing his gun with the impossible speed and skill of a Hunter. What he saw made him want to drop the gun in his hands.

Gabriel and Sam were cuddling in the bed, nude. Sam's massive arms wrapped around the archangel, pulling his archangel to Sam's chest. A fond smile touching his lips. Thankfully the blanket covered the couples' confidential but the horror on Dean's face couldn't be hidden.

What the hell.

A pair of honey eyes stare at Dean, a smirk crossing Gabriel's face. "Hey Dean-o, how'd your date with Cassie go?"

Sammy and Gabe. No. Sammy, his little brother, the kid he basically raised...was bi? No-no it couldn't be true. Memories of Sam and Gabriel laughing and joking around with one another flooded his mind. Oh my god, they had been flirting. 

Gabriel's smirk mocked at him. "Oh yeah Deanie baby, Sammykins here" the archangel began to pet Sam's head "has been holding back for a long time now and-"

Dean cocked his gun, the noise rustling Sam from his slumber. A pair of brown eyes see Dean and Castiel standing in front of him and Sam moans, shielding his face in the curtains of his sex-blown hair. "Dean..."

"What the hell Sammy."

Sam winced at the impending anger in his older brother's voice. "Do you...wanna talk about it?" 

"Talk about it? You just had sex with Gabriel! What the fuck is there to talk about?!" 

Gabriel shrugged. "If you're dirty like that you might wanna hear the juicy details."

Dean's eyes flash venomously at Gabriel's voice. "Give me one reason," he spat, "why I shouldn't empty a few bullets into your skull right now?"

Gabriel pondered this playfully just to piss the Righteous man off. He grinned mischievously. "I don't know Dean-"

"DON'T play dumb with me Gabriel. I will clean out this chamber into that stupid head of yours."

Castiel glared at Gabriel warningly. Gabriel spoke to his younger sibling in his head. You need to rein in your Winchester Cas. He's getting a bit rampant.

Castiel didn't reply.

"Weeell, I am fucking your brother mate."

"That gives me all the reason to shoot you asshat."

"Dean," Castiel said, reaching out and placing a hand on the Dean's shoulder, "please consider what you are doing."

Dean whirled on him. "Do you hear yourself Cas? Sam and Gabe are banging each other and you don't have a damn problem with it?!" 

"I have expected that Sam and Gabriel shared a connection with each other for a long time now. I'm not surprised that we caught them." 

There was a sickly sound of sticky flesh untangling and Sam sat up. "I didn't mean for it to go this way. Gabriel just-"

"Ah," Dean looked away, hand pointed at him. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Does that mean-"

"I don't wanna talk about it Sam."

"Dean..."

Dean shook his head and began towards the door. 

"Dean wait!" Sam began to jump up but he remembered he wasn't wearing anything so he stayed, reluctantly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting another room, since this one," he scoops up his clothes and shoves them into his duffel, "is obviously being used."

"Dean-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Sam."

"Dean! Just let me explain!" When Sam understood he was going to get no where with him he turned to Cas, setting his pleading tone on him. "Cas talk to him."

Castiel swallowed hard. Dean stood and fixed Cas his jade eyes. "Whataya got to say Cas? Are you gonna side up with Sam?"

He glares at Gabriel, who's eyes are pooling up with anger. His fists are balled up at his sides. Why won't Dean just accept that Sam and he had something. And why he wouldn't just man up to Cas "That'd just be one more on the list."

But what happened actually surprised everyone. Cas grabbed onto Dean's jacket and yanked him into a deep kiss. When Castiel let go, Dean stumbled back, eyes wide. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle. Dean's face heated up and he glared at Castiel. Cas with his seriousness said, "I'm not getting in between your brotherly quarrel. You cannot help who you fall in love for."

Dean, without another word, leaves in a hurry. Gabriel laughs and Sam joins in. The two smile up at Cas and Sam thanks him. Castiel waves him off, saying. "I should probably go and stay with Dean."

Gabriel grins and says. "We'll see ya tomorrow and I promise we'll come a-knocking when the bed stops a-rocking alright Cassie?"

Castiel looks away, flustered a little, and bids them good-bye. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Gabriel hops on top of Sam, pinning him to the bed. Sam looks into Gabriel's eyes, surprise playing with his features.

Gabriel's wide, infamous trickster grin crawls across his face. "Are you ready for round two Gigantor?"

Sam takes the entirety of Gabriel into his mind, along with all that's happened this night. Gabriel was his. So he smiles evilly. "Oh hellz yeah."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, leaning down and their lips connect. And all is good.


End file.
